


满员电车

by 384chihanchumo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384chihanchumo/pseuds/384chihanchumo





	满员电车

Sebastian的车子坏了，早上八点多，正式上班的高峰期，没有预约的话，Sebastian很难能够拦到计程车。

 

Sebastian抬起右手看了看手表，又低下头看了看自己破掉的轮胎，深呼吸一口气，朝地铁站的方向走去。

 

Sebastian挤进人头攒动的地铁里，他知道地铁里的人会很多，但是没想到自己还没有站稳就已经被拥挤的人潮推挤到了逼仄的角落。

 

没办法，Sebastian认命地护住自己手中的资料，小幅度地把自己往更加边缘的地方缩了缩。

 

人实在是太多了，这让Sebastian感到十分的不自在，他甚至神经质的觉得来自四面八方的人，把他们呼出的气体打在自己露出西装的脖子上。

 

Sebastian咬紧下嘴唇忍耐着，但是脖子上已经被逼出了一层细细的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

鲜明的触感从腰侧传来，一双大手就这样明目张胆地摸上了Sebastian敏感的腰部，还流连不舍地掐了掐Sebastian的腰部肌肉，Sebastian浑身一个哆嗦，不自在地往旁边再挪了挪，可惜他之前已经处于地铁的死角处，现在更是退无可退。

 

那双手的主人也像是察觉到Sebastian现在这尴尬的境地，不但没有大发善心地放过此刻脸上挂着可怜兮兮表情的Sebastian，反而愈发变本加厉起来。

 

一只骨节分明的宽厚手掌探进Sebastian的西装内部，用大手包裹住Sebastian前段时间经过锻炼微微隆起的胸肌，色情地揉搓起来，手中抵住已经突起的肉粒，有意无意地蹭着。

 

Sebastian从鼻子闷哼一声，紧张到伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。抓住那只在胸前作乱的手，警告道：“放开！“

 

那人轻易挣开Sebastian并没有多大力气的手，从喉咙里发出一两声闷笑，呼出的气息尽数扑打在Sebastian的耳根处，大胆地伸出舌头轻舔着Sebastian的耳朵，甚至把他的耳垂含在嘴里吮吸起来。

 

那双手也没有闲着，一直揉着胸肌的右手放弃对周围肌肉的折磨，分别碾压起Sebastian突起的肉粒，即使隔着衬衫，Sebastian还是能感受到对方带着薄茧的手指夹杂着体温一起肆虐在自己乳头上的快感。

 

而左手就更加过分了，他扯开Sebastian的裤腰上的皮带，试图把那只手伸进Sebastian的裤子里。

 

Sebastian慌张地制止对方的动作，“够了！放开我！“

 

Sebastian这听起来毫无威慑力的警告对来人起不到一点作用，他把自己的整个身体贴上Sebastian的后背，嚣张地用自己的下体抵着Sebastian挺翘的臀部。

 

在Sebastian耳边轻声低语，“你的反应真棒，都硬成这样了，你自己也看看。“

 

对方可以压低的声音和呼吸间强烈的男性荷尔蒙气息另Sebastian双腿发软，他低下头看了看自己的裤裆，紧绷的裤子里，勃起状态的性器形状无所遁形。

 

那人趁着Sebastian失神的这一两秒功夫，空出先前对付着肉粒的右手利落地扯出Sebastian舒服在裤子里的衬衣，再也没有一点隔阂地抚摸起Sebastian的每一寸肌肤来。

 

他的手掌划过的肌肤像是有意识地发起烫来，准确地找到Sebastian的乳头，对着那战栗的肉粒轻弹一下，这不算是高明的挑逗却让Sebastian的性器在紧绷的裤子里硬的发疼。

 

“放开我。“听着自己因为情欲的折磨而黯哑的嗓音，Sebastian羞涩不自然地舔了舔自己的红唇。

 

他扭动着身躯躲避身后人在胸前的手指，可是这动作在对方眼里犹如邀请，犹如挑逗。

 

对方放弃隔靴搔痒一般的轻柔慢捻，用手指捏住一边的红点用力研磨起来。

 

强烈的快感挑战着Sebastian的自制力，他咬紧自己的嘴巴，尽最大的努力不让自己在满是陌生人的地铁里呻吟出声。

 

那人的另一只手终于探进了Sebastian的裤子，开始无节制地攻城略地。

 

“你竟然没有穿内裤！“对方的声音明显带着惊讶，用自己略显粗糙的大手包裹住Sebastian裤裆里隆起的部位。

 

“嘶···唔···“Sebastian舒服地倒吸一口气。

 

对方看到他这么享受的模样，气不打一处来，惩罚性地用指尖抠动着Sebastian性器的铃口，那里已经分泌出不少透明湿滑的液体。

 

“是不是早就做好被人在地铁里侵犯的准备了？“对方用言语刺激着Sebastian的理智，”说，是不是故意不穿内裤的？嗯？“

 

那个人的语气从惊讶变成了微怒，五根手指熟练地揉搓着Sebastian的阴茎。

 

Sebastian的身体轻轻颤抖起来，不知道要怎么做才能克制住喉咙里藏都藏不住的呻吟，他只好用自己的牙齿咬住嘴唇，眼睛里满是不知所措的迷茫和情欲。

 

“回答我！是不是？小骚货！“对方抓住那一个问题不愿意放过Sebastian，一步步摧毁他的羞耻心。

 

“唔···“Sebastian胸前的肉粒被无情地玩弄，双腿间的性器也被掌握在对方手里，双重的快感化为汹涌的潮水，猛烈地摧残着Sebastian的意志，他摇着头把自己的身体靠上背后那个人的胸膛，投降似的哼哼两声，臣服一般闭上眼睛。

 

把那一片因为情欲而雾蒙蒙的灰蓝色收在自己的眼睑里，不想让对方发现。

 

看着Sebastian小扇子一样的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样不停抖动，Chris怜爱地亲吻他的侧脸，手上的动作却一如既往的强势。

 

“睁开眼睛。“Chris用手掌箍住Sebastian的阴茎命令道。

 

Sebastian还来不及分辨自己的行为到底是对是错，就已经听话的睁开了双眼，面前就是地铁门上的那块不大不小的玻璃，自己的脸赫然映入眼帘。

 

长长的睫毛上挂着因为快感而逼出来的水珠，通红的脸颊和被紧紧咬住的嫣红下唇，眼睛里的情欲昭然若揭，活生生一副渴求着被人抓住腰肢狠狠操干的模样。

 

以及背后满满当当的陌生人，一切的一切都在折磨着Sebastian所剩不多的理智。

 

“嗯··不要···不要···“Sebastian的声音里带着说不清道不明的委屈，配上他的表情看起来可怜到不行，不过这只会激起Chris更加强烈的施虐欲望。  
想要欺负他，狠狠地欺负他。

 

“不要什么？Chris反问Sebastian。

 

Sebastian还怎么进行思考，他自己都疑惑究竟不要什么？是在央求身后的人停下手中的动作，还是仅仅想告诉对方，不要在这里，这列满是陌生人的列车里。

 

Chris哪里会给Sebastian悠闲思考的空隙，他撤出一直放在Sebastian胸前，对肉粒进行折磨的右手，拉开自己的牛仔裤拉链，掏出那根明显比对方大上一号的性器。

 

扯下Sebastian的裤子，露出他大半边丰满的翘臀，Chris把Sebastian紧紧按到地铁的车门上，用自己的宽厚的身躯挡住任何有可能会看过来的目光，胯部紧挨着Sebastian，握住自己的老二摩擦着两片丰满之间的股沟。

 

等Sebastian完全夹紧自己的性器后，Chris又开始恶意戏弄空虚已久的肉粒。

 

Sebastian眯起眼睛，周围挤动的人群把他跟身后那个人压得更加密不可分，对方撸动自己阴茎的力气时大时小，他能感觉到自己的屁股上沾满了对方性器顶端分泌出来的前液，有的甚至滑到Sebastian的大腿上。

 

在公共场合和另一个男人做着如此大胆放浪的性事，Sebastian羞耻地哼都不敢哼一声，但是与生俱来的自尊心不允许Sebastian就这样沦陷在对方给予的情欲里，他强忍着快感挑衅地开口：“有本事你就在这里上了我！“

 

Chris一听，奸计得逞一般笑着舔上Sebastian的耳朵，佯装怒道：“这么饥渴？你那个淫荡的小洞已经等不及了，是吗？想不想要我的老二满足你？“

 

Sebastian摆起臀部摩擦着对方的性器顶端，故意夹紧的臀瓣成功激起Chris的征服欲。

 

大手摸到Sebastian的后方，一根手指挤进一直等待着他的后穴，轻车熟路的找到隐藏在内部的敏感点，报复性地来回戳刺。

 

Sebastian压抑不住快感，差点浪叫起来，Chris赶紧放开他的乳头，把手指探进了Sebastian微张的口腔内，手指压住那条软舌肆意调戏，防止Sebastian发出多余的声音惊扰到周围的人。

 

Chris低声说：“受不了了吧？想要我进入你那个骚到不行的洞里吗？想不想？“

 

对方粗俗的语言就像一剂强烈的催情药，逼近Sebastian的神经线，侵蚀着他所剩无几的羞耻心。

 

Sebastian的性器肿胀地更加难受。

 

“想，想要你，回家，回家再继续干我。“Sebastian含着Chris的手指，说出的话语也含糊不清，但是Chris却理解地分毫不差。

 

“想要你的老二，操进来，怎么干，都，都可以。“Sebastian当然知道自己是在点火，但是快感和爱意使他崩溃，怎么也管不住自己胡说八道的嘴。

 

Chris粗糙的手指戳在Sebastian肠道内的敏感点上，阴茎也一刻不停的摩擦着他的臀缝。

 

他一遍一遍地亲吻着Sebastian的后颈，含住一小块白皙的肌肤不放，在上面嘬出红色的印记，蓄满胡须的下巴摩挲着Sebastian的肌肤。

 

Sebastian觉得自己现在全身都是敏感带，一碰就恨不得尖叫着射出来。

 

Sebastian幻想着小穴里的那根手指就是平时自己熟悉的性器，Chris的味道，Chris的形状，他急不可耐地扭动着自己精壮的后腰。

 

一股精液喷洒在Sebastian的股间，他低声哼着，继续幻想着那股精液射进了自己的小穴里，浇灌在他柔软的肠壁里，敏感点上面。

 

Chris感觉到Sebastian也快要高潮，他加快手指抽插的力度，每一下都准确的击在Sebastian的前列腺上，抽出手指捂住Sebastian的嘴。

 

将Sebastian即将发出的高亢尖叫堵上，化为一声声宛如啜泣的闷哼，乳白色的精液飞溅到Sebastian身前的车门上。

 

Chris留恋地继续用手指搅动处于高潮状态下的肠道，Sebastian的眼里终于溢出控制不住的生理性泪水，一滴一滴落在捂住他嘴巴的手上。

 

Chris帮Sebastian收拾好裤子和不小心沾到脸上的精液，抱住对方交换了一个深情又温柔的亲吻。

 

“听着Chris，下次你要是再敢戳破我的轮胎，逼着我不得不配合你玩这种无聊的游戏，有你好看的！“

 

Sebastian的声音明显还残留着高潮后的软糯无力，眼角的泪痕外加脸上的红晕使他的威胁听起来毫无威慑力。

 

Sebastian的警告对Chris来说一点作用都没有，因为从Sebastian还有些站不住的细长双腿看来，他自己也挺享受的，不是吗？

 

END


End file.
